wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kentaro (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Kentaro (Wii Sports Club). Kentaro (pronounced "kihn-TAH-roh") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #85 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is at around 690-700 in skill and plays with Steve or Silke. In Baseball, being one of the first 9 players, he is not good with a skill level of only 123-276 (the 6th worst player) and has a team of Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Kentaro plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Oscar. In Boxing, his skill level is low at only around 157-217 (the 4th worst player). Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Kentaro '''is the first player in the 700's. His level is 701-705. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1271-1275 (the 16th best player). His level in Basketball is low, at only 116-120 (the 8th worst player). His team is Cole and Eddy. He's the fourth-worst at Cycling, coming 95th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Kentaro is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 5 edits on "Mii" articles or for making 100 edits on Miis Who Love green articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name.（けんたろ） * Kentaro appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15, 16, 19, and 20. * He's Japanese. * Kentaro '''is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, Table Tennis, and Pitching, but is right-handed in Batting. * In both Tennis and Swordplay, Silke is the very first player to come after '''Kentaro. * In the internal files for Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, Kentaro's nickname is けんた (Kenta). * Along with Akira, Kentaro '''is always seen with one heart in Swordplay Showdown. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Taiko Drum. * '''Kentaro and Emily are the only CPU Miis in Baseball to be left-handed in throwing and right-handed in batting. * Him and Keiko are the only Expert Miis in Wii Party to have glasses. Gallery KentaroDACotQR.JPG|Kentaro's QR Code. Badge-1-1.png|Kentaro's badge. Badge-40-5.png|Kentaro's badge. Badge-83-3.png|Kentaro's badge. 6- Kentaro's Team.jpg|Kentaro's Baseball Team. Kentaro in baseball.jpg|Kentaro in Baseball. 037.jpg|Kentaro (in the middle) with Rin (on the left) and Eva (on the right). Kentaro taiko.jpeg|Official Wii Music artwork. 2018-01-13 (21).png 20180210_073150.jpg|Kentaro and his teammates Cole and Eddy in Basketball IMG_0216.JPG|Kentaro in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (10).png|Kentaro doubling up with Silke in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (27).png IMG 0455.jpg|Kentaro with Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, and Oscar. DSC01962.JPG|Kentaro in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15322137666141336781767.jpg 2018-07-23 (2).png|Kentaro in Boxing. 2018-07-24 (36).png|Kentaro playing Basketball at High Noon. Kentaro.png IMG_0681.JPG|Kentaro sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (63).png|Kentaro in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (21).png 2018-09-28 (11).png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Steph, Rachel, Kentaro, Tomoko, and Patrick featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Midori, Ren, Tomoko, Emma, and Lucia featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Misaki, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(142).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(143).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(144).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(145).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(187).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(188).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(189).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(190).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(191).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(192).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(193).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(194).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(195).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(196).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(197).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(198).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(199).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(200).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(201).jpg|Kentaro with Kentaro in Wii Party U. Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kentaro in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rainer, Kentaro and Rin participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1692.jpg Yoko, Kentaro and Marco participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 1917.jpg IMG 1946.jpg MiitopiaKentaroandGabiImage.jpg|Kentaro in Miitopia with Gabi. IMG 2762.jpg IMG 2469.jpg Kentaro, Kathrin and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Kentaro partcipating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Badge-66-4.png|Kentaro's badge. Rin,_Kentaro_and_Theo_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, David, Sandra and Kentaro participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rachel,_Giovanna_and_Kentaro_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Pablo, Kentaro and Sarah participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miyu, James and Jessie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Kentaro and Theo participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(76).jpg Kentaro,_David_and_Sandra_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png Helen, Theo, Sandra and Kentaro participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Susana, Kentaro and Sandra participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Eva, Keiko and Kentaro participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pierre, Susana, Eva and Kentaro participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miguel, Nelly and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Screen Shot 2019-06-14 at 12.56.15 PM.png Kentaro in rhythm boxing.png Kentaro in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(270).jpg Mohamed with Ahmed Kentaro Nick and Theo.jpeg SmashBrosKentaro.jpg|Kentaro in SSB4. Kentaro and George on the Observation Tower.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis that don't appear in Purple Armor Category:Miis Who Love Dark Green